The Heist
by Lauren Order
Summary: Ron DeLite's at it again! His next heist is going to be the best, but only if he can get Dessie to approve. Takes place sometime shortly after T&T. Oneshot. Contains AJ spoilers 4-4


Author's Note: When Manfred gives his ATM number to the whole court in 1-4, a plan was in my head for the biggest heist in a fanfiction. Then , when T&T came out, I thought otherwise. This is written from a different kind of perspective. I hope you like it!

* * *

**The Heist**

"Dessie, listen to me, pleeeease!"

Ron DeLite was on his hands and knees begging for mercy from his biker wife, Desiree DeLite. "No, Ron. How many times have I told you to stop your life of crime? You're lucky you got away alive last time!"

"Dessie, I'm serious. This time, it's different. It's not technically stealing…" Ron trailed off. "And why ever not? Just because the victim of your upcoming theft was a criminal as well?" Desiree shot back.

"You don't understand. This isn't Mask DeMasque fare. I'm going with the heir to the money. Just let me explain my plan for my next heist. I mean… project…"

Ron's puppy-dog eyes got the better of Desiree, as they always did. "Ok, but this better not involve ANY kind of larceny," she said.

"Of course not. Here goes: I meet with the kind attorney Phoenix Wright. Together, we will go and find the evil prosecutor Franziska von Karma. Not that she's actually… evil…" Ron muttered.

"Speak up Ronnie-boy! I'm listening!" Desiree shouted.

"After meeting Ms. von Karma, we will head to the bank. Here's where it gets good! A little girl is going to meet us in the bank's lobby. Her name is Vera. She's going to give us a check with a fake version of Manfred von Karma's signature on it."

"WHAAAAT?! Ronnie, you said 'nothing illegal'!" Desiree interrupted. "No, I just said 'nothing involving stealing'. This is just forgery.

"Anyway, we're going to withdraw all of Manfred von Karma's money. Would you believe that he didn't give any of it to Franziska in his will, even though he said he would?" said Ron.

"I find that very hard to believe," Desiree said.

"Would you believe he gave her only a dollar?" Ron was getting desperate.

"Nope."

"How about only 5,000?" The truth finally came out.

"Ron, that's no reason to steal!" Desiree objected.

"But, it's not stealing because that money was _supposed_ to go to her!" Ron explained. "Wow, you just don't realize the wicked ways of the world, huh, 'Sir DeMasque'?" Desiree said in a biting tone.

"Don't get mad, pleeeeease! There's more to it. After cleaning out the miser's account… I mean… withdrawing Ms. von Karma's… inheritance, we move on to the ATM. This way, we can get a little extra out of the deal."

"RON! What the hell were you thinking?!" This _is_ stealing, no matter how you look at it! How are you gonna bust open an ATM machine?" Desiree was on the verge of blowing up bigger than an overheated motorcycle engine.

"Dessie, we wouldn't even think of doing that. We have a plan. Also, why do you think the kind attorney would join us? He knows the PIN number for Mr. von Karma's account. Apparently, Mr. Wright found out during a past trial. I think it was something like… 0000001!" Ron's eyes started to gleam just thinking of his soon-to-be adventure. Desiree's eyes were glaring at him, however.

"Ron. De. Lite. I can't believe you! Planning all this out… gathering accomplices… only thinking of your reward… and after I _told_ you to stop!"

Ron's hair sprung out from the sides of his head as he started wailing. "Please, Dessie, forgive me! I'm serious! Just ask Phoenix Wright! Or von Karma!"

Desiree calmed down, smiled, and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mask DeMasque will take care of it. Ronnie, you really crack me up sometimes. You have to get over being such a major fan of this thief!" Desiree chuckled. "Let's get burgers, honey. Forget this."

Ron was utterly shocked. She still didn't believe him? It was true, he knew he wasn't insane… or was he?

Ron reluctantly got on the back of Desiree's bike, and they sped off into the distance.

A couple of minutes later, Phoenix Wright showed up at the DeLites' apartment. "Huh? Where's Ron? He was supposed to be here…"

THE END


End file.
